Forzados
by Anna-Lylian
Summary: [Slash ChicoChico] Harry ya no es un niño, y la vida en pareja conlleva sus propios problemas. Quizá la solución aparezca cuando menos se la espera. (Fic con lemon muy largo... a disfrutarlo! )


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son total y exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. No gano NADA por acerlo asi q no molesten por nimiedades! **

**AVISO: Este Fic contiene SADOMASOQUISMO, a parte de ser SLASH (relación chico/chico) estás advertido!!!!!! **

­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Forzados**

**By AnnaLylian**

- Es… espera… un… un momento… por… por favor… ah!! Para! Ah! No… no hagas eso… no… de… detente… ¡¡¡Detente!!!

- Vamos Harry, te gustará…- rió.

- ¡Pues yo no veo que me guste!

- Anda… ¡dame ese gusto al menos! ¡Eres al único que trato bien!- reprochó enfadado.

- Y sabes perfectamente el por qué, así que no te me quejes…- se levantó, pudiéndose deshacer del agarre al que estaba sometido, y se colocó la camisa.

- Eres un rancio…- volvió a reprochar mientras se tendía y ponía las manos bajo la cabeza.

- Lo seré, pero al menos tengo algo de dignidad…- agregó mientras salía por la puerta en dirección al baño, cerrando de un portazo, al entrar.

- Algo de dignidad tendrá, pero lo que es educación, ninguna. Siempre ha sido, y será, un mocoso impertinente…- susurró con desdén.

Pasados más de veinte minutos, salió de allí aseado y listo para un nuevo día, aunque lo hubiera empezado con mal pie, no era motivo para amargarse la jornada.

Fue directamente a las cocinas. Allí, como siempre, muy servicialmente, le atendieron con todo lujo de detalles. Podía pedir esto y lo otro, que los elfos domésticos se lo traían sin ningún esfuerzo, y de cuatro en cuatro.

Pidió un desayuno con cereales y zumo de naranja, recién exprimido y sin grumitos. Se podía permitir el gusto de poderlo hacer, ya que era como el "amo" de la casa, aunque, en verdad, lo fuera su amante.

Empezó a comer tranquilo, sin nadie que le interrumpiera, en la mesa que había allí. Seguramente en el salón se encontraban todos y, aquel día, necesitaba estar despejado, sin reproches ni enfados. O eso era lo que pretendía cuando…

- ¡Harry Potter!

_Bien… la primera riña del día. No… esta ya es la segunda…_Pensó el chico, mientras la persona que acababa de entrar se dirigía a paso rápido hacia él.

- ¿Qué crees que haces a estas horas, todavía comiendo, y sin empezar con tu entrenamiento?- preguntó bastante irritado.

- Buenos días para ti también, Severus…- continuó como si nada bebiendo un poco de jugo, y cogiéndose una galleta de chocolate que, aunque no la hubiera pedido, sabía de antemano que le llevarían cosas que acabaría comiéndose.

- Haber Potter, tenemos un acuerdo, ¡o es que no te acuerdas!- gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

- Por favor, tómate un día de relax, creo que lo necesitas…- le dijo en burla, pero con tono serio y los ojos cerrados mientras bebía de nuevo.

- Mira…- empezó a decir el hombre-. Estoy aquí porque él me lo pidió, ya que sería el mejor maestro que tendrías. No estoy por gusto, ¿sabes?

- Lo se, lo se… pero no me negarás que, por unas veinte-cuatro horas de calma y tranquilidad, no serán bienvenidas- acabó lo que tenía en el plato. Echo que enseguida, los elfos recogieron y ofrecieron algo más, siendo negado por el muchacho.

- Por supuesto que será todo agradecido…- dijo no muy contento-, pero cuanto antes acabes con tu aprendizaje, antes te pierdo de vista, ¿lo entiendes?- sonrió amargamente.

- Vaya, gracias por tu sinceridad, pero hoy quiero algo de calma, y eso es lo que voy a tener- ahora era él el que estaba enfadado, y no por ello, el profesor se acobardó.

- Piensa muchacho, piensa. Tienes veintidós años ya, y todavía no controlas tu propia magia, ¿quieres hacer el favor de espabilar? Draco Malfoy ya lo ha conseguido, ¡por favor! Eres la única persona que ha sobrevivido de una maldición imperdonable de gran calibre, y la única que ha sobrevivido de las garras del Dark Lord, y incluso…

- Ya se quién soy, ¡no hace falta que me lo restriegues por la cara!- furioso, aporreó la mesa con las dos manos mientras se levantaba.

Respiró profundamente, y lo miró de nuevo.

- Nos veremos mañana- fue lo único que dijo, marchándose de allí, sin mirar atrás.

- Niño malcriado… esto es culpa del viejo por haberle consentido por años…- maldijo el maestro.

Salió de la casa, sin ánimos ninguno, con la moral por el suelo, molesto con todo y también consigo mismo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¡Era inconcebible! Estaba harto, algún día de aquellos, se largaba y no volvía.

- Palabra de Potter- susurró en alto después de pensar todo aquello.

Se dirigió a su guarida, donde solo su amante podía entrar, ya que estaba cerrada con un potente hechizo que impedía ingresar en ella si no se decía en…

No quería pensar, no quería hablar, solo quería sentarse en la hamaca, o bañarse en el lago que había en frente de su "casa". En esos instantes, quería desaparecer y que no lo encontraran.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de presentir como su pareja venía en su encuentro. No irradiaba enfado ni molestia, por lo que sabía de antemano, que lo único a lo que iba era a hablar con él.

- Siempre tan formal y huraño con todo el mundo y conmigo… un trozo de pan…- rió ante el pensamiento. Aunque no sonriera mucho, por ser serio en toda regla, le hacía sentir bien en sus brazos, aunque tuviera esos arranques cuando le daba la gana.

Subió por las escaleras de cuerda que había, en vez de usar su magia y levitar, en aquel lugar, nunca la usaba. Apareció por el hueco que había en el suelo de la Cabaña del Árbol, quedándose ahí, mitad fuera y mitad dentro, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Haber… dime, ¿es por lo de esta mañana?- no fallaba. Después de cuatro años juntos, adivinaba todo lo que quería hacer con él.

- No…- se haría el duro, no resultaba tentador decírselo sin que le insistieran.

Viendo que no conseguiría nada, subió por fin, entero, y se acercó hasta él.

Casi lo echó de la hamaca cuando se instaló a su lado, haciendo que el Gryffindor lo mirara con reproche.

- Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado, casi me tiras- enojó.

- Nada, eres blandito, no te harás daño, tú tranquilo…- se burló pícaramente.

- Lo que me faltaba…- alzó las manos como si rezara al cielo, maldiciendo a quien le había dado aquella vida, para agregar-. Si has venido a molestar, ya puedes largarte por donde has venido, no tengo ganas de que me incordies como siempre haces…

- Vamos Harry… ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?- insistió en aquella pregunta, mientras dejaba las bromas para más tarde.

- ¡Nada!

- Hombre… nada, nada, lo que se dice nada, no es lo que yo pienso de este comportamiento- se enderezó un poco en el cacho de tela en que se encontraban, haciendo caer al muchacho-. ¡Ups! Lo siento…- rió al verlo en el suelo de culo, y con una cara bastante… "amigable".

- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No puedo estar ni en mi propia casa tranquilo!- exclamó ya levantado, y mirándolo a los ojos mientras señalaba el agujero por el que hacia escasos minutos acababa de entrar su pareja-. ¡VETE!

- Harry…- de pie junto al moreno, lo abrazó a la fuerza-. Vamos, ¡compórtate! Pareces un crío de diez años en un rabieta…- comparación no muy bien recibida por chico, ya que le propinó un pisotón, al tener inmovilizados los brazos.

Éste, sintió como la ira empezaba a recorrerle la sangre.

Le dolió, como años atrás. Un dolor intenso que se apoderaba de su cabeza, revolviéndole el estómago. Se apretó fuertemente intentando suavizarlo, no consiguiéndolo. El otro, que veía la escena con otros ojos, no estaba en pleno juicio para poder parar en esos momentos, solo una cosa haría efecto…

- Tom…- gimió el nombre de su pareja haciéndole recuperar el norte.

El hombre se controló, sintiendo como los iris rojos se volvían de color miel, de nuevo. Tom Riddle era quien controlaba a Lord Voldemort en su interior, pero cuando se enfadaba podía causar de nuevo muchos males, por ello solo Harry Potter, aquel que lo había dejado vivir a condición de que su antiguo yo regresara, lo había perdonado.

Había vuelto a los años de joven, en esos instantes no tendría más de treinta, y por lo tanto, su poder era y sería el más grande existente en esa época, sólo el joven que tenía delante lo podía vencer, y, por ello, habían creado un nuevo vínculo entre ellos, para que no pudiera ser más el malo de la historia. El nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios que tanto había besado, era la única solución. Era ese el motivo que, a fin de cuentas, los había unido de aquella manera.

Estar juntos seis meses en una misma habitación, durmiendo, comiendo, aseándose y mirándose mutuamente, habían hecho que sus destinos se volvieran uno. Así había sido desde entonces, y habían pasado ya cuatro años.

- Harry…- pronunció su nombre mientras se agachaba y le cogía el rostro y lo miraba.

Se veía aturdido, mareado, las verdes esmeraldas estaban difusas. Un ligero temblor recorría el cuerpo del joven, y el sudor, aunque imperceptible, brotaba de él.

Lo cogió en brazos, sin ninguna dificultad. Podía crecer, y desarrollarse en musculatura, pero seguía tan delgado como siempre. Y aquello, aunque no le gustara, lo agradecía en según qué ocasiones.

Lo recostó en el lecho que había un poco más adentro de la cabaña, y fue en seguida a por un paño humedecido con agua fresca, que se lo pasó por toda la cara.

Fueron unas horas las que necesitó el chico para restablecerse. Así era siempre, aquello tenía que pasar, era ese el precio por el que pagaba el poder de controlar las reacciones del "Lord".

Mientras se recuperaba, éste no lo dejó de mirar un solo segundo. Le importaba, era la única persona que había confiado en él desde que se convirtió de nuevo en Tom Riddle. Lo quería por ello. No se lo habían dicho siquiera, aunque verdaderamente lo sintieran, no habían pronunciado palabra alguna, en relación a ese aspecto.

Vio como abría los ojos y lo miraba. Él le acarició la mejilla y el chico ladeó la cabeza para corresponderla. Muestras de cariño que se daban siempre. Con ello, sabía, que estaba perdonado.

Se recostó a su lado, mirando al techo, la misma posición que tenía el Gryffindor.

- Me he sobrepasado…- fueron las primeras palabras pronunciadas en unos minutos de silencio.

- No importa.

- Pero…

- Soy yo el que te ha enfurecido, lo siento- se lamentó el muchacho, recostando la cabeza en el pecho de su amante.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, soy yo el que…

- Pero no sabes hacerlo- dijo deprisa cortando al mayor. Sabía de sobras que nunca había pedido perdón y, de momento, no lo haría.

Así fue como se quedaron. Callados, sin hacer nada, solo juntos y en calma.

Era ya tarde cuando volvían a su habitación.

- ¿De verdad no quieres cenar?- preguntó preocupado el castaño, ya que, con el incidente, no habían comido nada.

- No tengo hambre…- pronunció después de bastante tiempo sin hablar-. Me voy a la cama, nos vemos mañana.

Acto seguido, se dirigió al lecho, observado por una mirada intranquila.

- ¿Ya os habéis vuelto a pelear?

- Sinceramente no estoy hoy para juegos, Severus- susurró con desdén.

- Haber… ¿qué ha sido esta vez?- se sentó en la silla, enfrente de él, mientras lo veía jugar con la comida-. Ese pedazo de carne está más toqueteado que las tetas de una pu…

- Esa expresión no es digna de un Snape- lo miró con sorna.

- Pero al menos te ha hecho reaccionar- contestó a los ojos miel, los cuales tenían tonos rojizos-. Te has descontrolado…- bufó sin mucho ánimo y cansado de la situación.

- Puede.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?- preguntó intentando arreglarlo de una maldita vez-. Sinceramente, si quieres un consejero matrimonial, no soy el adecuado, pero un amigo si puedo ser.

- ¿Estás inspirado hoy, no?- se burló el más joven.

- De acuerdo, eres imposible- se enfadó mientras se levantaba-. Si tú no quieres cooperar con esto, no voy a ser yo quien insista.

Fue hasta la puerta de la cocina para salir, cuando…

- Espera…- rió ante aquello. Siempre habían picado, tanto Potter como él. Decía unas palabras, hacía el intento de irse y…

No era la primera vez que reñían. Era una relación difícil después de años de odio y resentimiento, por ello una vez al mes, como mínimo, había una crisis entre la pareja, y era él el que los ayudaba a unirse. Como si fuera una casamentera… igual.

La habitación estaba en silencio, solo una respiración calmada y plácida se oía en ella.

Se acercó a la cama donde estaba el muchacho y, poniéndose cómodo, se adentró en ella, cogiéndolo de la cintura y pegándolo a él.

Había estado hablando con el profesor de pociones por largas horas, y lo había convencido de hacer algunas cosas que no estaban previstas en esos momentos. Que si arrumacos, que si mimos… puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo, como lo había echo en la cocina. ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! ¿Es que todavía no se había dado cuenta de quién era? ¡El antiguo Lord Oscuro, el mago más tenebroso y temido por todos, el que no tenía piedad con nada! ¿Y le pedía que fuera "amable" con él?

Lo miró de nuevo. Éste se había acurrucado al calor como si fuera un alivio sentirlo a su lado. Que remedio, por él haría cualquier cosa, aunque… Sonrió con malicia al haber encontrado un plan factible para sus deseos. No iba a ser exactamente lo que denominaba cordial, pero placentero si que lo sería, y con ello…

Bien, ahora solo tenía que decidir cuando hacerlo. Pensó de nuevo. El chico se revolvió en el brazo que lo sujetaba, para darse la vuelta y ponerse de cara a él. ¿Por qué no en ese preciso momento? Volvió a sonreír, aquello sería lo más seguro ya que, medio dormido, no podría controlar mucho sus actos.

Sintió como dos manos le recorrían el cuerpo seductoramente, impaciente. Era casi doloroso sentirlas.

Fue abriendo los ojos ante el contacto. Miró la ventana. No había amanecido aún.

- Tom…- pronunció el nombre de su pareja, que en ese instante, al escucharlo, había parado toda acción y lo miraba con una sonrisa peligrosa.

- ¿Sí?- eso sonó mucho peor que la forma en que se habían curvado los labios del mayor.

- Es muy temprano para "jugar"…- bostezó e intentó darse la vuelta para seguir con su sueño tranquilo-. Déjalo para mañana, ¿quieres?

- No, ahora- aquellas palabras con un deje de malicia y perversión, hicieron que el Gryffindor abriera los ojos, se sentara en la cama, y encarara al otro.

- Vete al baño a satisfacerte si quieres, pero, ahora mismo, quiero dormir- susurró empezando un enfado.

Volvió a tumbarse, pero aquel no tenía la intención de parar simplemente porque sí. Así que decidido, se levantó definitivamente, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida. Si no se iba el Slytherin, se iría él.

Unos brazos capturaron su pequeña cintura, haciendo que su espalda quedara pegada a su pecho.

- Harry- pronunció provocadoramente mientras lo mecía, pegando su sexo al trasero del muchacho, cosa que lo molestó bastante.

- Quiero dormir…- lloriqueó bajando la cabeza.

- Vamos… te gustará…- insistió mientras lo conducía a la cama.

- Faltan unas horas para que me tenga que levantar e ir a las clases de Snape- protestó cuando era tumbado sobre la cama, suavemente.

- Tiempo de sobras para hacer lo que tengo pensado- sonrió de nuevo con malicia.

- ¡Tom!

- Te ha dado el día libre- calmó, al fin, a su Gryffindor-. Dice que estarás una semana trabajando como un energúmeno, pero que te deja hoy también vaguear.

- Vaya, me calmas mucho con esas palabras- dijo con sorna-. Tú y tu delicadeza. Eres tan… persuasivo.

- Verás como dentro de un rato, me agradeces el no tener que ir y aguantarlo…

- Si, si, si…- intentó dejar la charla mientras miraba la nada con la cabeza girada.

El hombre le cogió de la barbilla, y le hizo mirar a los ojos. Aunque estaba oscuro, podía ver perfectamente como las esmeraldas estaban brillantes y hermosas, como siempre las recordaba que habían estado, pero, no tenían emoción alguna.

- Tenemos que arreglarlo- contestó a la pregunta del moreno, el cual estaba indeciso ante lo que vendría después de aquella pequeña charla.

- ¿Y piensas que el sexo puede arreglar algo?- se zafó de la mano que lo tenía agarrado, todavía, y se sentó en la cama, siendo seguido por el otro.

- No solo es sexo- enfado es lo que estaba consiguiendo con su actitud.

- ¿A no? Entonces, ¿qué coño se supone que es?- chilló enfurecido mirándolo a los ojos con rabia.

- Modera tu lenguaje, jovencito.

- Vamos, Tom, ¡contesta!- retó, cosa que no tenía vuelta atrás.

- Se me está acabando la paciencia, Harry- pronunció su nombre como si tuviera veneno.

- A mí también- agregó levantándose, aunque en intento fallido, ya que el otro lo agarró fuertemente y no lo dejaba ir-. ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- no recibió respuesta, solo una mirada muy seria, demasiado, incluso-. Suéltame- intentó deshacerse de él, pero solo consiguió que le dañara el brazo al intensificar la fuerza.

- Estoy siendo muy amable contigo- susurró muy cerca de su oído-. No me hagas perder los estribos.

- ¡Qué te pasa! ¿Es que no me has hecho suficiente daño como para que no me puedas dejar ni dormir tranquilo?- preguntó casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Sólo quiero hablar.

- ¡Pues habla, maldita sea, pero suéltame, me haces daño!- volvió a intentar soltarse, pero tampoco lo consiguió esta vez-. ¡Tom!

- ¡Calla!- gritó echándolo en la cama con brutalidad, tendiéndose encima apresando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

- No me hagas daño- susurró con angustia el muchacho.

- Sabes perfectamente que no te lo haré.

- ¡No me lo estás demostrando!- las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

- Tranquilízate, Harry.

- ¿Cómo…- no pudo acabar la pregunta ya que unos labios le apresaron la boca.

Fue un beso forzado, impasible y sin sentimiento alguno que no fuera furia y dolor. Ante la falta de respiración, Riddle deshizo lo empezado.

- Por favor…- dos gotas cristalinas vagaron por las mejillas del chico.

- Tranquilízate...- volvió a repetir.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y más estando en aquella situación, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía el hombre? No lo imaginaba, pero sabía que igualmente que estuviera llorando no se detendría en sus planes, y que tampoco le haría un daño permanente, sabía de antemano que no podía hacerle el menor rasguño, ya que, después, se arrepentiría de por vida.

Lo conocía perfectamente. Le tenía como a un niño mimado. Siempre peleaban, chillaban, hablaban y la cosa volvía a la rutina. Pero aquello no había ocurrido nunca. El castaño estaba raro, y no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Abrió los ojos y lo encaró. Era el mismo de siempre, solo que con el rostro serio, pensativo y con algún plan en la cabeza para recuperar una relación que se había perdido hacía semanas.

Sabía que la mayor parte de culpa era suya, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquellas semanas habían sido duras, y no solo por los entrenamientos, sino por todo. Sus compañeros, las clases con Snape, y el aniversario de…

Desvió la mirada. No quería recordar. No quería que lo viera, que le leyera sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos. Era una de las tantas facetas que más odiaba del hombre.

Los volvió a cerrar. Volvió a respirar. El corazón latiéndole a mil por el nerviosismo. Volvió a encararlo.

Ahí seguía, encima suyo, con su seriedad, una seriedad que no todo el mundo pensaría de la misma manera al verlo. Algunos le temerían por ello, otros harían lo mismo que él, dejar que la cosa se calmara, para que se apaciguara un poco.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó inseguro, interiormente temblando ante la posible reacción de furia que tuviera.

- ¿Te has tranquilizado ya?- contestó elevando una ceja.

- Sí...

- Sabes perfectamente que te conozco muy bien, sé cuando mientes, y en estos momentos lo estás haciendo…- habló sereno.

- Tom… por favor…- se revolvió un poco. La postura, el agarre y la situación, no eran muy agradables.

- No Harry, hasta que no te calmes no me voy a mover de donde estoy.

Cerró las esmeraldas de nuevo. No le gustaba, no le gustaba todo aquello. Debía calmarse, debía… ¡Tenía que calmarse!

Respiró hondo. Cogió aire, le estaba aplastando y el otro lo sabía. No era que no fuera fuerte, pero pasar unos momentos encima, no eran lo mismo que unos largos y angustiosos minutos.

Iba a hablar cuando notó como el castaño le quitaba algo de peso, para que pudiera estar en "mejor" condición, para lograr su objetivo, aunque era imposible. Tenía tantos nervios acumulados, que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir rabiosas, fieras, lastimeras.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice así?- preguntó.

- Haciéndolo…

- ¡Sabes que no puedo!- exclamó alzando un poco la cabeza, poniendo los rostros muy cerca, casi a punto de besarse.

En un movimiento, agarró con una mano las dos del muchacho, y le cogió del cabello, jalándolo un poco, haciendo que tuviera que mover la cabeza hacia atrás.

Lamió el cuello con devoción, provocándolo.

- Tom…- sollozó desesperado.

- No te haré daño.

- Suéltame…- pidió intentando mover la cabeza, pero sin conseguirlo, ya que el agarre se hizo aún más fuerte.

- Todavía no.

- ¡Al menos el pelo!

Se relajó algo, lo que podía en aquellas circunstancias. Le había concedido lo pedido, pero no por ello había dejado de lamer, chupar y saborear la piel de su garganta.

No sabía qué hacer. Aquel hombre era Tom Riddle. Sus poderes no le hacían ningún efecto a él, ya que no estaba relacionado al Lord. Era su pareja en toda regla la que controlaba la mente y el cuerpo que tenía delante. Volvió a insistir en liberarse, pero no le dejó.

Notó como se levantaba levemente, para posicionarse en la parte de su pecho. Con la mano que antes le había agarrado el pelo, hizo un movimiento de mano y la camiseta se rompió en dos por la parte delantera. Magia sin varita.

Cogió con la boca uno de sus pezones, lamiendo la punta para rodear, con su lengua, todo el borde, después. Se lo metió en su cavidad, de nuevo, empezó a chupar, como si se estuviera amamantando. Ahora, con sus dientes, apretó suavemente, para después, hacerlo con más fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar.

El muchacho chillaba de dolor, pero a él le daba lo mismo, iba a conseguir su objetivo constase lo que costase.

- Tom…- estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. Dolía que le estuviera haciendo aquello. No uno físico, sino más por sentimientos que por otra cosa.

Notó como bebía del líquido rojo que de él manaba. No quería, pero empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Signo de aprecio hacia las "caricias".

- No…- susurró al sentir como iba al otro pezón.

Hizo lo mismo. Lamió, chupó y mordió hasta que lo desgarró haciéndole sacar sangre, que muy gustoso bebía en afán, como si fuera un vampiro que llevara días sin probar bocado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?- preguntó entre sollozos temblando.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente, viendo como los ojos verdes relucían por las lágrimas que dejaba verter.

- No lo sé…- volvió a temblar.

- Preguntaremos de otra manera… ¿Me tienes miedo?

- No lo sé…- lloriqueó retirando la vista.

- Mírame Harry…- le obligó a obedecer con una mano tocando su mejilla-. Mírame…- volvió a repetir sintiendo el desasosiego del muchacho en su propia carne. Eran el uno para el otro, eso no cabía en duda-. ¿Qué ves?- estaba tan calmado que el chico no hacía más que temblar.

- A ti…

- ¿Qué más?- instó a que le respondiera.

- A Tom Riddle- pudo pronunciar con dificultad ante la falta de seguridad en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Sólo eso?- volvió a insistir en la respuesta.

- ¡Qué quieres que vea!- gritó con dolor guardado.

- Tú lo sabes, dímelo.

- No veo a Lord Voldemort como otros ven, ¿es eso?- estaba asustado, ahora si que lo estaba, pero no por la situación, sino por las preguntas, las respuestas, las miradas, todo era temor.

- ¿Y por qué tiemblas? ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Por qué no me tocas? ¿Por qué no actúas como lo hacías antes?

No contestó. Calló para girar de nuevo la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. Eran motivos por los cuales no quería hablar, no quería recordar, no deseaba ser y salir más lastimado.

- ¡CONTESTA!- gritó zarandeándolo.

- No quiero…

- Harry… quiero arreglar las cosas, pero tú me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

- ¡Eres tú el que se complica las cosas! ¡Eres tú el que me está obligando a confesarlo! ¡Eres tú el culpable de mis desdichas y yo no digo ni hago nada para no ofenderte!- confesó por primera vez en años-. ¿Es que no sabes nada?

Aquello sobrepasó los límites del Slytherin. Lo agarró fuertemente mientras le intentaba quitar el pantalón, cosa que resultaba bastante mañosa, ya que el muchacho no deseaba que lo hiciera.

- ¡No te haré daño!

- ¡Aunque lo sepa, me das miedo!- los ojos desorbitados, el temor de sentir cosas que no debía reflejar en ellos y intentando zafarse, era lo único que vio el castaño antes de que le propinara una bofetada.

El moreno se quedó sin poder hacer nada. La cara vuelta hacia un lado, soltando gota tras gota de sus esmeraldas y dejando a Riddle quitarle definitivamente la pieza de ropa que había querido sacar.

- Tom…- pudo pronunciar después del impacto-. Suéltame por favor…

- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Eres mi pareja, ¿no?- ¿se estaba burlando de él, en una situación como aquella?

- No juegues conmigo, te lo pido…- susurró dolorosamente encarándolo.

- No lo hago- devolvió la mirada que le sostenía el Gryffindor.

Lo veía como a un niño indefenso. Quería llegar a un punto, pero… ¿era necesario? Mejor dicho, ¿era conveniente el haberle pegado? ¿El tenerlo de aquella manera?

- Harry… no quiero hacerte daño, solo que… déjame hacer lo que quiero… ¡necesito hacerlo!

- ¿¡El qué!?- gritó confuso.

- Déjame hacerlo… si después de ello me odias, me iré de tu lado- dijo con el alma en sus palabras-, lo prometo.

- Es que…

- Por favor- pidió.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Tom Riddle pedir algo con tanto fervor. Aunque no estuviera seguro, aunque no quisiera, aquellas palabras le vencieron, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El castaño actuó deprisa. Con otro movimiento de mano, unas cadenas, que salían de la cabecera de la cama, las cuales tenían unos grilletes al final de éstas, fueron las que apresaron sus muñecas.

Podía moverse perfectamente, solo que había cierto límite, por el largo de estas, y el que las argollas que lo tenían preso, estaban conectadas y no podía separar mucho las manos.

El de ojos miel se alejó de él unos segundos, el tiempo en que tardó en quitarse la única prenda que llevaba puesta, unos pantalones largos sin nada debajo.

Como era de suponer, eso al Gryffindor lo sorprendió, enrojeciendo bastante y desviando la cabeza. Aún estaba tumbado, con los brazos por encima de ésta, pero lo veía todo con claridad aunque estuviera a oscuras.

Se tendió de nuevo, pero esta vez a su lado. Le acarició la mejilla que había golpeado, notándola caliente todavía e algo inflamada. Susurró unas palabras y una luz blanca salió de su palma, aún puesta en la piel del moreno. Un conjuro de curación.

No dijo ni hizo nada para impedir que le quitara lo único que le quedaba por desvestir, los bóxers. Tenía en su poder y conveniencia su cuerpo, podría hacerle lo que quisiera que en esos momentos, no pensaba nada.

Recorrió con una mano sus bien formados pectorales, mientras que con la otra, le separaba las piernas. Se apoyó en el pecho para separar las suyas propias y sentarse entre ellas. Echa esta acción, bajó rozando con la yema de los dedos hasta llegar una erección, todavía, flácida.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó sereno-. ¿Se siente bien?

- Si...- fue su única respuesta, y no por ello iba a insistir más.

Bajó la cabeza y, con la lengua, lamió una ingle, para después pasar a la otra, mientras que con las manos iba dando leves caricias tanto en el pecho como en las piernas.

Era torturador lo que sentía, aunque el miedo le impedía que su cuerpo reaccionara. Notado esto por el de ojos miel, se encaró con su miembro y bufó aire frío, haciéndolo estremecer.

Le miró la cara. Angustia y placer eran dos de los sentimientos que embargaban en sus iris verdes. Sin tocar nada más, se fue directo a sus labios, mordiéndolos primeramente, chupando después y acabando por tomarlos entre los suyos en un beso sin forzar. El moreno respondió, entregándose en él. Las lenguas jugaban una con la otra, intentando vencer en una batalla sin ganador.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió el por qué de aquello. Quería que volviera a sentir lo que al principio sentían el uno con le otro. Sabía que era un juego peligroso. Se arriesgaba a perderlo y no por ello se había detenido. Lo quería, demostrándolo no con palabras sino con acciones. Por eso había reaccionado de aquella manera cuando intentaba escapar de sus garras. No deseaba dañarlo, sino todo lo contrario. Mostrarle el deseo que sentía por él, por su cuerpo, sus labios, su… todo.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron, por primera vez, entendedoras de lo ocurrido. No hacían falta más palabras, solo con verle los ojos reflejando lo que había estado intentando demostrarle en todo momento que lo quería, le bastaban para seguir con aquel beso que se le hacía conocido.

Recordaba la primera vez que habían tenido su primer roce. Era algo que había olvidado por completo. Aquel sentimiento de felicidad, de ternura, de saberse protegido, fue algo que le hizo llorar de emoción, como lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora, verdad?- preguntó con dulzura.

- Lo siento…- sollozó intentando abrazarlo, pero los amarres se lo impedían.

El Slytherin sonrió. Se estiró a su lado y lo abrazó, haciendo que el muchacho pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus cuerpos desnudos calentándose mutuamente y, de nuevo, el saberse queridos, hicieron que pasaran largos minutos en esa posición.

Se miraron. El mayor tenía una sonrisa en lo labios, no conocedora por nadie, solo la persona que tenía delante la había visto en más de una ocasión. Se sentó en la cama, no sin antes, lamer las gotas que todavía recorrían el rostro del moreno. Éste último intentó hacer lo mismo, aunque las cadenas le recordaron la situación, de nuevo.

- ¿Me sueltas?- preguntó dándose la vuelta, y sentarse aún maniatado.

- Podría…- respondió divertido.

Potter bajó la cabeza. Pensaba que aún estaba enfadado por haberle gritado, las manos de su pareja levantándole el rostro le hicieron ver que no era aquello lo que pasaba, sino…

- Estás demasiado tentador como para que lo haga- dijo con lujuria admirándolo.

No dándole tiempo a decir nada, el moreno vio como se posicionaba detrás de él. Lo puso a cuatro patas, recorriéndole con las manos la espalda. Los dedos se sentían cálidos ante el contacto con su piel. Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse, pero la cosa no había llegado solo hasta ahí.

Dos segundos más tarde, tenía en el cuello como una especie de collar bastante ancho, aunque no era normal, ya que le apresaba con fuerza, casi ahogándolo. Tenía una cadena idéntica a las que tenía junto con los grilletes de las manos, pero éstas iban a parar a las del hombre.

Vio como tiraba un poco de ellas, sintiendo, instantes después, la falta de aire. Lo que hacía era que, mágicamente, al estirar no lo echaba para atrás, sino que lo ahogaba.

Se intentó llevar las manos a la garganta, pero al hacerlo, calló tumbado en la cama, por falta de equilibrio. Acto seguido volvió a respirar con alivio.

- Tom…- susurró entrecortadamente.

- No quiero matarte…- sonrió divertido.

- No… no quiero…

- Harry- intentó tranquilizarlo-, no te haré daño.

- Lo se… pero… no lo hagas, eso que acabas de hacer, no lo vuelvas a…- no terminó la frase, solo lo miró suplicante.

- Sabes que lo haré.

- Pero…

- Shhhh…- puso un dedo en los labios del chico mientras le hablaba flojito y en calma-. Lo haré más flojo, ¿de acuerdo?- el otro, viendo que no iba a conseguir otra cosa, asintió con la cabeza.

Acto seguido, lo volvió a colocar a cuatro patas, mientras le acariciaba, por primera vez, su sexo, haciéndolo gemir. Siguió rozándolo, posicionándose detrás de él, haciendo que su miembro semi-erecto tocase sus nalgas, volviendo a oír el inconfundible sonido del placer de la boca de su pareja.

La espalda del moreno tocó su pecho, el cual echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Tom…- gimió el nombre del que le estaba haciendo perder la razón por momentos.

Éste sonrió. Sabía de sobras que lo que más le costaba era arrancar, luego, aquel muchacho de ojos verdes, era y sería el mejor amante que tendría jamás.

Apretó la evidente erección en su palma, cerrándole el paso a sus deseos. No se vendría en tan poco tiempo, pero aquello debía de doler, ya que un grito lastimero salió de su boca.

- No… aah! No… no hagas eso…- dijo entrecortadamente apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, quedando en una… muy placentera visión de su trasero para el hombre, que sonrió agradecido.

Se inclinó hacia su oído. Lamió el lóbulo y bufó. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del chico, mientras él empezaba a tocarle uno de los glúteos, para después, rozar su entrada.

Volvió a gemir. Aquello era una tortura y lo hacía gentilmente, para más molestia del moreno. Gruñó al notar como un dedo era el que, circularmente, le preparaba.

- No me hagas esto…- lloriqueó deseoso.

Recibió un beso con ansias cuando lo sintió. El índice lo penetraba muy, muy lentamente, haciéndolo tensarse ante las ganas.

- Si aprietas, no puedo ayudarte…- le susurró en sus labios, casi rozándolo, después de romper el beso.

Gruñó de nuevo. Podía llegar a ser el hombre más tierno, para volverse despiadado y sin corazón. En tres palabras; era un cabrón.

- Mételo más… deprisa y no… me tensaré…- la respiración se hacía dificultosa, y el collar que le tenía preso por el cuello no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

- ¿Impaciente?- rió ante su estado.

- ¡TOM!- lo miró con tal expresión de enfado, que el otro se retiró de él un poco, sacando el dedo, y haciéndolo gritar por la pérdida.

- ¿Ves? Ya me has hecho sacarlo…- otra mirada de furia y con las manos en alto dijo-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ya voy, ya voy…- aunque lo que sacó de sus casillas al Gryffindor fue lo que agregó después con más sorna incluso-. Que desespero…-

- ¿Quieres morir?- aquellas palabras sonaban más peligrosas de la boca de un Harry Potter extasiado de placer que de un Lord Voldemort furioso.

- Ya que insistes tanto…- no metió un solo dedo, sino dos y de una sola embestida.

Gritó por doceava vez, por lo menos, en aquella mañana, maldiciendo en alto lo que le haría cuando se librara de aquellas cadenas. El castaño solo podía reír flojito, no quería "importunar" en su palabrería al moreno, que estaba la mar de a gusto insultándolo.

Los movió cuando supo que estaba preparado, circularmente primero, dentro y fuera después, dejándolos abiertos para agrandar el agujero.

Aquello ya estaba dilatado para ser penetrado por algo más grande, así que, mirando a su alrededor, observó en su propia mesita de noche. Sonrió maliciosamente. Se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente como para coger lo que había visto y volver a su posición sin sacar los dedos de donde estaban.

Una vela.

Estaba forrada con un material resistente y para la ocasión bastaba. La solía usar como recurso para cuando Harry dormía y él quería leer en la cama. Alumbraba lo suficiente sin molestarlo. Ahora había llegado el momento de utilizarla para algo más… divertido.

Agrandó todo lo que pudo el agujero con los dos dedos, haciéndolo gemir dolorosamente.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?- pudo preguntar en un quejido.

- Tranquilízate- habló serenamente mientras ponía el objeto en su entrada ya suficientemente agrandada como para que cupiera.

- Oh… Dios…- susurró notándolo-. No intentarás meterlo, ¿verdad?- preguntó mirándolo todavía desde la almohada.

Solo obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta, o eso fue lo único que vio, ya que la vela, en cuestión entraba lentamente sin parar un instante, consiguiendo que dejara de respirar por momentos.

Dentro completamente, sacó los dedos que todavía tenía en su interior, para dejar solo la cosa que estaba maldiciendo el chico, sin saber exactamente lo que era.

- No es tan grande- rió ante una de las ocurrencias que había escuchado.

- Cómo se nota… que no… que no eres tú el… ahh! el que lo tiene dentro…

- Exagerado…

- La… la próxima vez… mmmh… serás tú el… que sepa lo que es… ahhh!!!!!- no pudo acabar la frase ya que el castaño había empezado a mover la vela en un mete y saca bastante placentero para el dolor que estaba sintiendo internamente el moreno.

El sudor se hacía cada vez más persistente. Estaba bastante al límite, pero no quería llegar en aquel momento, quería que el de ojos miel fuera el que lo penetrara.

- Tom… no… ah! Basta… no… no…

El Slytherin, sabiendo muy bien lo que le pasaba, lo cogió de la cintura y le dio la vuelta sin que sus caderas tocaran el colchón. Aún sin dejarlas, acercó la cara al miembro del muchacho.

- Córrete- más que pedir, era una orden que el moreno no reprochó.

Tragó todo lo que salió sin dejar una gota, mientras que, al otro, el orgasmo lo dejaba exhausto.

Unos minutos más tarde, se encontraba estirado completamente, con las piernas flexionadas, y todavía atado. Aunque era lo que menos le molestaba ya que una extraña sensación le hizo abrir los ojos, mantenidos cerrados hasta entonces, intentando ver qué era lo que le perturbaba.

- ¿Ya te has dado cuenta?- preguntó Riddle en su oído, logrando preocuparlo.

Aquello estaba mal, muy mal, pensó el de ojos verdes abriéndolos de par en par al verse de aquella manera. Sus extremidades libres de ninguna cadena, ahora se encontraban atadas con una cuerda, enroscada en ellas, haciendo que no pudiera cerrarlas.

No había dolor, solo sentía como su pareja se ponía delante de él y, movía el objeto que, todavía, estaba enterrado en él.

- Es… espera! No… no lo muevas aún…ah!- rogó intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Vamos… estoy impaciente- sonrió maliciosamente, mientras volvía a mover la vela.

- Por… por favor…- lloriqueó sin poder evitarlo-. Duele…

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron detenerse. Después del orgasmo, era difícil conseguir rápidamente una erección, y si estabas nervioso, por algo, aún costaba más, y por lo que sabía, él tenía más de una preocupación.

- Entonces me aburriré…- hizo un mohín de disgusto. Quería jugar un rato, y ya de paso, calmarlo también.

- Cómprate un perro- susurró el moreno intentando coger el aire que no encontraba por ningún lado.

- ¿Qué dices?- ya que había empezado él…-. No sabía que tenías esas preferencias, tendré que acostumbrarme, y prometo no ponerme celoso.

- Pero… ¿se puede saber, de qué estás hablando?- preguntó bastante desorientado.

- Que no sabía que querías un perro para hacer cosas pervertidas…

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVERLO A DECIR, NO LO PIENSES Y NO LO IMAGINES TAMPOCO!- gritó al comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

- De acuerdo… no lo haré, si me dejas moverlo- chantajeó el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios.

No pudo decir nada. Lo había cogido desprevenido y la situación no debía ser mejor que la que le esperaba al instante en que moviera… la cosa que tenía dentro.

- Sabes que me duele…- pronunció con voz baja y girando la cabeza.

- Pues déjamelo sacar- dijo como si nada.

- Pero…

- Si te duele, se saca y punto.

Aquello fue lo único que escuchó y vio, ya que sin más, sacó la vela del orificio de un solo movimiento.

Fue el dolor más grande que hubiera sentido desde que habían empezado con… aquello. No era que lo había sacado con brutalidad, pero solo sabía que el daño que estaba sintiendo, no se lo deseaba a nadie.

El Slytherin, viendo lo que acababa de hacer con su oportunismo, lamió la entrada, intentando aliviarlo. Funcionó. Instantes después, el chico estaba gimiendo desesperado, con una nueva erección, y preparado para recibirlo.

- Tom…- una clara invitación que no iba a negar por mucho que su cabeza le dijera que esperara.

Elevó las piernas atadas, poniéndolas de tal forma que su agujero estaba justo delante de su miembro. No lo penetró en seguida. Fue rozando su entrada, lentamente, atormentándolo, pero de sus labios no salía súplica alguna que no fuera su nombre.

- Me lo vas a gastar…- sonrió con deseo.

No le contestó, solo se le quedó viendo, los ojos relampagueantes en un brillo esmeralda. Impresionantes eran y siempre lo serían.

Metió solamente la punta para retirarla rápidamente. En esos momentos, el joven se encontraba en un estado de no saber donde meterse. Tentador, agrado, rabia, gusto, impotencia, placer, dolor. Eran tantos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese juego que se había propuesto el castaño. Ya no lo soportaba más, la quería dentro.

- Tom… por… ahhh! Dios… por favor…- rezó para que le hiciera caso, no aguantaría mucho tiempo en esas circunstancias.

Deseo concedido. No pudo reprimir el gemido de saberse empalado completamente de una sola estocada.

Las embestidas eran rápidas, el ritmo era largo y demasiado delicioso como para decir nada. Los dos gritando juntos mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados.

En un momento en que los había cerrado el moreno, el mayor aprovechó para coger las cadenas que tenía en el cuello, y apretó ligeramente cuando embistió. Lo dejó sin aire unos segundos, mientras duraba el sablazo, para volver a tirar de él en la siguiente.

Al principio, el muchacho se llevaba las manos a la garganta, como si aliviara algo su tormento, pero en vano y "acostumbrándose", empezó a notar como una especie de satisfacción al saberse dominado. Podía ser un masoquista al pensar que aquello le gustaba sobremanera, pero no podía evitarlo. Era un placer diferente, extasiado, todo era control de la otra persona. Él decidía cuando lo dejaba respirar y cuando no. Estaba en sus manos como un simple muñeco de trapo. Pero no era solo eso. Se estaba entregando de tal manera que ni él mismo se lo creía. Tanto uno como otro se servían mutuamente, y aquello se podía llamar, no solo compenetración, similitud, afinidad o semejanza, sino algo más profundo que todo lo que habían sentido hasta ahora. Amor. Palabra prohibida desde que habían empezado su relación, pero que ahí estaba, dispuesta a ser entregada cuando ellos estuvieran preparados.

Volvieron a mirarse una vez dejó las cadenas. Una sonrisa surcó en el rostro de ambos cuando supieron que el momento se acercaba para los dos.

- ¿Juntos?- preguntó el castaño mientras se acercaba al muchacho, rozando el cuerpo de éste con el suyo propio, por primera vez, después de empezar con el acto.

- Juntos…- pronunció antes de besar los labios que le demandaban paso en su cavidad.

Y así fue como los orgasmos se agolpaban en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, expulsado dentro del joven y entre los dos vientres.

Cansados, agotados por las horas que llevaban con el juego empezado por el Slytherin, se quedaron juntos, abrazados, intentando acompasar sus respiraciones.

El de ojos miel, se levantó y salió del orificio del chico, provocando un gemido lastimero, que lo hizo sonreír. Lo veía demasiado cansado como para pronunciar palabra alguna. Y fue así como, después de sacarle todo lo que le había puesto, se acurrucó en sus brazos abiertos y se durmió acto seguido. Él, en cambio, lo vio tranquilo, sereno, seguro. Tardó un buen rato en conseguir conciliar el sueño, pero no por ello se iba a quejar, la visión ante sí era la mejor que tenía en semanas.

Un ruido le hizo abrir los ojos. Se sentía exhausto, y repercutió al levantarse, porque, al intentarlo, un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera le hizo gemir en frustración.

- Te mataré…- pronunció con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

- ¿Seguro?- le abrazó por la espalda, recostándose a su lado, besándole un hombro primero, para acercarse al cuello.

- ¡Eh! ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente esta mañana?- dijo encarándolo mientras se sobaba los ojos, acción que al otro le pareció de lo más tierna.

- Yo nunca estoy satisfecho…- sonrió al ver como se acurrucaba, igual que cuando estuvo durmiendo hasta hacía una hora-. Tengo hambre…

- Ve a la cocina...- susurró con inocencia.

- No creo que me puedan dar lo que yo quiero, no lo tienen como menú…- lloriqueó.

- ¿A no?- levantó un poco la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente mientras agregaba-. ¿Y qué es eso que no pueden conseguirte?

- A ti- se acercó a al sonriente Gryffindor y, después de tocar nariz con nariz y hacer un movimiento que hizo que se rozaran dulcemente, unió las dos frentes, volviendo a indagar en sus ojos, ahora sí resplandecientes, y besar sus labios-. Tengo algo para ti.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó impaciente.

Cogió un cofre muy pequeño, casi de juguete. Estaba forrado en una tela verde metálica, mientras que hilos plateados bordeaban letras que no entendía ya que estaban escritas en una lengua antigua.

Tom pronunció unas palabras, que sin duda, sonaban muy sensuales en su voz, y vio como la cajita se abría. En él, dos alianzas entrelazadas se postraban dignas delante de todo aquel que las mirara.

- ¿Qué…- no pudo acabar la frase ya que un dedo le impidió el habla.

- Años de generación en mi familia, han llevado estos anillos. Cada uno, fue feliz con su pareja, ya que éstos hacen ver que las dos personas están unidas en un vínculo más fuerte del que nadie puede imaginar- los sacó del pequeño joyero, y se los mostró más detenidamente.

- No se pueden poner… están uno dentro del otro- dijo recostándose en la cama, costosamente, y cogiéndolos.

- Si se puede- sonrió ante la curiosa mirada que le echó al decir aquello-. Agarro uno, yo agarraré el otro- hizo lo que le pedía, y una vez echo agregó-. Ahora, si es cierto que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, se dejaran coger libremente, para podérselo poner a su pareja.

- Y si no…

- Comprobémoslo- instó a que cumplieran el ritual que años atrás había unido a tantos.

Harry suspiró y asintió. Contaron hasta tres, y tiraron de ellos. Las lágrimas querían salir de algún rincón en su interior por lo sucedido. Tenía la alianza que le debía poner en el dedo al castaño para, así, unirlos de por vida.

Sonriendo, Riddle le hizo tender la mano, y le colocó en el dedo correspondiente al de casado a su amante llorón, y éste hizo lo mismo.

Se miraron por largo rato, tendidos en la cama, acariciándose mutuamente en suaves toques. Los dos, una vez pasado el tiempo de pensar, pronunciaron las mismas palabras, a la vez.

- Te quiero…- rieron como si fueran dos colegiales enamorados y se besaron como si fuera el primero que se daban.

No sabía qué les deparaba el tiempo en que estuvieran juntos, pero algo sabían y es que, conseguirían alcanzar cualquier cosa juntos…

- Siempre Juntos…- pronunciaron por última vez, después de caer nuevamente dormidos.

FIN

Uooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

Os a gustao, os a gustao??????????? Qero saberlooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Es la primera vez q ago un Harry/Tom!!!!!!!!! Necesito saber q es bueno!!!!!!!! Necesito saber q os a gustao… aunq sea… algo!!!!!!!!!!! Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Pliiiiiiiiiis!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jejeje… lo siento… es q e tardao solo 2 dias en arcelo… y pa q sepais… q… ver imágenes subiditas de tono con sado por en medio… son las culpables de todo esto… UUU asi q… culpadlas a ellas!!!!! P

Emmmm… lo digo muy en serio… es la cosa mas sado, perver y… (a Anna se le cae la baba) q ago en estas circunstancias… ni en el trio de Unas Navids… (q recomiendo… jujujuju… ya q es mio… juajuajuajuajua) ni en el de los santos inocentes q escribi… (q tb os recomiendo q ya vereis lo q os reireis… P) no e publicao una cosa como esta en mi vida! Ni pensarla siquiera!

Jooooooooooooooooooops!!!!!!!!!!! Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Necesito vuestros comentarios para ver si sirvo o no pa estas cosas… (Anna se pone de rodillas y suplica con las manos muy juntitas y los ojos bañados en lágrimas)

Naps! Qero dedicar este fic a mi niña Sarhaliene! Mumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii te qero xiqiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Ella en cuanto lo leyo me dijo rapidamente q lo subiera y q era el mejor q abia leido en mucho tiempo asi… asi q… aunq sea mentiora.… (Es broma es broma… no te me enfades q es broma!!!! P) poix como q lo e subio! Asi q… TE LO DEDICO CIELO!!!!!!!!!

Alaps! Solo me qeda por dedir…

GAXAS POR LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!

Nos vemos en el próximo fiiiiiiiiiiic!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Emmm… a lo mejor si tengo algo de revs y tal… pox como q voy a hacer algo mas en relacion a este… Jujujujuju P)

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!!!!!!!!

AnnaLylian

PD; Comentarios, sugerencias y demás… en 


End file.
